Collateral
by Zosia Rose
Summary: A meeting between Mr. Fezziwig and Robert Cratchit turns into something much much more.


_Author's Note:_ This is based on a story by Princess dogooder called 'Good Ol' Fezziwig'. All credit goes to her. She was kind enough to allow me to post this so if you like it be sure to thank her. Almost all of the plot is hers, I really only changed a few of the details. Anyway, this is set before Scrooge lets avarice take over and becomes a miser so he's actually a pretty nice guy, if a bit quiet. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Love and well wishes,

Zosia Rose

Ebenezer Scrooge sat at his customary chair in front of the fireplace one frigid winter evening. His boss, Mr. Fezziwig, sat next to him, chattering away amiably with Dick Wilkins as he poured hot cocoa into three waiting mugs. A hesitant knock at the door announced the arrival of a young man with a small child wrapped protectively in his arms. His eyes were sad and his clothes looked like they were held together by hope and desperation alone; but his smile was kind. He reminded Ebenezer of his sister, Fan.

"Good evening, Mr. Fezziwig. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the man spoke timidly, as if he was unsure if the men by the fireplace were going to explode in a rage and strike him for his words.

Mr. Fezziwig stood and grinned, "Of course you're not interrupting anything, Robert. Ebenezer, Dick, this is Robert Cratchit and his daughter, Martha. Robert, these are my assistants, Dick and Ebenezer. What can we do for you?"

Robert set Martha down. She immediately hid behind her father's legs as he carefully took off his coat and neatly folded it, "I can't pay back the loan. I have the money but Martha's gotten sick and I need to use it to pay for the doctor's visits and the medicine."

The poor girl did look quite sick. Her face was ashen, though her eyes still sparkled with interest as she stared at the three strangers. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, making slight rasping sounds as she inhaled and exhaled. She was shivering slightly and rocking back and forth on her heels uncertainly. All of this had gone unnoticed until just then by Ebenezer and Dick but had not escaped Mr. Fezziwig's sharp eye. A sudden coughing fit came over her and Robert was quick to put his coat down on the table. He scooped her small form into his arms, held her tight as the coughs wracked her small form, and only slightly loosened his grip on her when they ceased. Instead, he nudged his coat towards Mr. Fezziwig, "Here, it was my collateral."

Mr. Fezziwig frowned and inspected the coat. It was several sizes too small for Robert, full of rips and tears, and patches, even worn all the way through in some spots. Ebenezer and Dick examined it as well from behind their employer. Dick was the one to give voice to their thoughts, albeit bluntly, "How on earth does this keep you warm? It's literally below freezing outside and the rain's been coming down for days!"

Robert smiled dryly, "It does its best and it doesn't really matter either way. I would gladly give up my personal happiness if it would increase my family's."

"You're not very much good to them sick or dead, Robert, remember that," Mr. Fezziwig's eyes bored into Robert's for what felt like an eternity then he turned and grabbed his own coat from the coatrack, a thick, woolen overcoat. He draped it over Robert's shoulders, saying, "This should fit you and keep you warm much better than your last one."

"Last one?" Robert's face was scrunched in thought and confusion.

Mr. Fezziwig laughed his melodious laugh, "It's yours now. Think of it as...an early Christmas present. Oh, and the matter of the debt."

"I still can't pay it, sir, even with this marvelous gift. A new coat can't magically turn into money."

"You're right, of course, it can't. But I have a different solution. I'm going to dissolve your debt," he smiled as Robert gasped in surprise, "You can help out around here for a few hours each day, in exchange."

Robert could hardly believe it and just stared at Mr. Fezziwig and the two assistants. Ebenezer had to hastily guide him to Mr. Fezziwig's vacated chair, as Robert seemed liable to faint at any minute and fainting didn't seem like a very good idea, especially while holding a child. Once he recovered enough to form coherent sentences again, the first thing out of his mouth was 'Thank you!' repeated over and over. The next was 'Why?'.

"I am a father myself. I know from past experience what it's like to be in the situation you're in," Mr. Fezziwig was silent for a moment, remembering, "Someone helped me then. I'd like to repay the favor. Now, go tell your family the good news."

By that time Robert's face had split into the biggest smile that Mr. Fezziwig, Dick, or Ebenezer had ever seen and they had seen a multitude of them, especially Mr. Fezziwig. Martha laughed in delight at seeing her father so obviously happy and hugged him, stroking the soft fabric of the coat all the while. And with a short laugh of his own, Robert bade the men goodbye. Both men kept their promise over the years. That was the first meeting between the two and it certainly wasn't the last.


End file.
